


Safe

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [77]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, race is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack had never liked Spot, but he made Racer happy.  He made Racer brave.  But, mostly, he made Racer feel safe.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Gossip Girl

Race barged into Jack’s room and began pacing furiously, aware that Jack and David were both watching him. Finally, he took a breath and turned to Jack.

“I need your help,” he gritted out, never being a big fan of asking for help.

“Okay.” Jack nodded, looking at him expectantly.

“Can you tell Jacobs to leave?” Race asked after a beat. The less people who knew about this, the better. He had a reputation.

“Maybe he can help.” Jack replied, not knowing how to handle this. He and Race had been in the System together from the beginning and he had never seen the blonde this worked up over something. Usually it was a casual prompt for advice, no attention brought to it. This was practically Racer in a panic, which was not something Jack felt equipt with handling alone.

“He has to promise it doesn’t leave this room.” Race fired back, shutting and locking the door before turning his fiery gaze to David, “Swear it!”

“I swear!” David replied quickly, not wanting to test Racer.

Race skeptically stared down David until Jack brought his attention back, “Racer, judgement free zone. Come on. What’s up?” 

“I have an itch that only Spot can scratch and he won’t oblige unless I tell him I love him.” Race replied after another minute of silence.

“You need help getting Spot to sleep with you? Really?” David asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Spot and Race were crazy about each other, they certainly got caught making out plenty for everyone to get the message. Spot, in particular, was very possessive and territorial when it came to Racer.

Turning to Jack, Race deadpanned, “You hear the judgment in his voice right now, right?”

“He’s working on that.” Jack replied, giving David what could be construed as a warning look.

Trying again, David asked, “So, DO you love him?”

“NO! No, of course not!” Race scoffed, crossing his arms.

“So why don’t you just say it to get what you want? Frat guys have been doing that since… forever.” David suggested, not getting the crisis.

“I can’t!” Race fired back, rolling his eyes, “If I say it then Spot wins.”

“But… if you say it then you get him and you win.” David said slowly, glancing over at Jack.  
“No, I lose.” Race spit out, turning to Jack, he said, “See? This is totally pointless.”

“Well,” Jack started, leaning back against his wall, “What are you thinking about doing?”

“I was thinking I’d just disappear for awhile.” Race shrugged, “Give him a taste of life without me.”

“No, that’s a terrible idea.” David shook his head, “Don’t disappear. Become unavoidable. Spot may be a deviant but he’s still a man. Drive him crazy. Wear him down. You should be good at that.”

“Look who finally got a little interesting.” Race gave David an almost impressed look.

“I’m sure it’s a fluke,” David shrugged as Race turned and left the room.

“I’ll be right back.” Jack muttered, following Racer to the taller boy’s room, entering behind him and shutting the door. Getting his attention, Jack asked, “Why don’t you want to tell Spot you love him?”

“Because -” Race began to answer before Jack cut him off.

“Don’t lie to me, Racer, not about this.” Jack pleaded, “I know you love him and I don’t understand why don’t want to say it.”

“Because I don’t want it to be used as leverage.” Race fired back, “Admitting it will give him power over me.”

“Race…” Jack sighed, sitting down.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” Race hugged himself, feeling small.

“He’s not Morris.” Jack replied, “Spot may be an asshole, but he’s not Morris.”

“How do you know?” Racer’s voice was small, quiet in a why it never was.

“Because Spot hates everyone but you.” Jack replied, “He’s a completely different person around you. Morris never looked at you the way Spot does.”

“And how does Spot look at me?” Race avoided looking Jack in the eye, making it a little harder to read him.

“Like you’re the only thing that matters.” Jack replied simply. When Racer didn’t respond, Jack left the room, knowing that his brother needed time to process.

An hour later, he heard Racer leave the house and didn’t see him again until he got to school the next day, spotting his brother almost immediately. Racer was perched on of the stone tables outside, Spot watching him with shining eyes, sporting a rather large hickey that he didn’t bother trying to cover up. Jack couldn’t help the soft smile that was caused by Race turning to face Spot fully, mouthing the three words that terrified the blonde most.

Jack had never liked Spot, but he made Racer happy. He made Racer brave. But, mostly, he made Racer feel safe.


End file.
